Bon Voyage
Bon Voyage is the finale of Season 7 and the final episode on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis STARS HOLLOW THROWS RORY A GRADUATION PARTY / CNN JOURNALIST CHRISTIANE AMANPOUR MAKES A GUEST APPEARANCE – Just as Rory (Alexis Bledel) lands her dream job as a political reporter, Luke (Scott Patterson) enlists the help of everyone in Stars Hollow to throw her a graduation party. Emily (Kelly Bishop) and Richard (Edward Herrmann) attend the huge party, where Rory makes a speech thanking Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and the whole town for giving her such a great start in life. Luke's thoughtfulness brings out an unexpected reaction from Lorelai. Finally, on the morning that Rory leaves Stars Hollow to start her career, Luke opens the diner before dawn to share a celebratory breakfast with the Gilmore girls. CNN journalist Christiane Amanpour makes a cameo appearance as a guest at the Dragonfly Inn. Summary After Rory's rejection from The New York Times, she sends out a multitude of résumés and plans a vacation with Lorelai—the two plan to visit a theme park and ride roller coasters. Rory still feels bad about the breakup with Logan, but Lorelai reassures her that the pain will decrease in time. Meanwhile: Lorelai figures her shot with Luke has come and gone. Luke meets with his sister, Liz, and tells her the same. He did, however, previously pick out an extra necklace (a backup for his present for Rory) and Liz notes it was really for Lorelai. Since the townspeople of Stars Hollow could not come to Rory's graduation, they have decided on a re-enactment the next week. Unfortunately, it is not to be, because Rory does get a job after all, covering Barack Obama—but the job starts in three days time, leaving Rory with barely any time to spend with her mother or her friends and neighbors in Stars Hollow. The re-enactment is canceled, but Luke soldiers on to throw a graduation party—for both Rory and Lorelai. He convenes an emergency meeting with the townsfolk, careful to keep it a secret from the Gilmore Girls. Lorelai busies herself shopping, packing, and planning for Rory's trip to keep her mind off her daughter's imminent departure. Rory is perturbed by her mom's nonchalance toward the whole ordeal. It is Lane and Rory's last night together and they sit on Lane's porch reminiscing about first kisses and previous relationships. Rory expresses to Lane her anxieties about her abilities as a reporter and how she and her mom will hold up while being apart from each other. Lane reassures her, telling her that she is more than qualified for the job. Rory tells Lane that her friendship means the world to her and they share a bitter-sweet final good-bye. An alarmed Babette informs Luke that it will rain the day of the party, he refuses to eschew the party plans and burns the midnight oil to create makeshift tents. The whole town shows up to bid farewell to Rory, much to her and Lorelai's suprise. Kirk presents an honorary sash for her. Richard and Emily are also in attendance. Richard tells Lorelai that the graduation party is not merely for Rory—it is also a testament to Lorelai's skills as a parent and her impact on Stars Hollow: "It takes a remarkable person to have inspired all of this." Lorelai is touched and thanks Richard. A tearful Rory gives a heartfelt speech at the party, thanking the townsfolk for their efforts and telling them that she will miss them. She concludes with a special thank you for her mom. The party commences. Lorelai and Emily discuss plans to expand part of her inn to make room for either a spa or a tennis court (Emily's idea, of course); Emily is even willing to lend her money but promises not to hound Lorelai over her obligations to pay back the loan. Lorelai is nonetheless hesitant and proposes that they hash it out over Friday night dinner instead. Emily is taken aback that she plans to continue the tradition with her and Richard, but Lorelai reaffirms her commitment to them. Later, as she bids Rory farewell, Emily tells her it is an honor to be her grandmother. Lorelai thanks Sookie for the party, but Sookie tells her Luke was responsible for it. Lorelai thanks Luke, and he tells her he just wanted to see her happy. Just as the festivities wind down, they share a tender kiss. It is early in the morning, and the Gilmore Girls stop at Luke's Diner for breakfast. Rory realizes the fact that Lorelai and Luke are once again together, while Luke quietly prepares their orders in the background. Trivia *Rory's hero, Christiane Amanpour, guest stars. *The final scene of the series echoes the final scene of the first episode, where the camera pulls out from Luke's diner and into the street. Music * "Celebrate" by Kool & the Gang * "ABC" by The Jackson 5 * "Inside Out" by The Mighty Lemon Drops Photos 722homies.jpeg 722rory.jpeg Bon Voyage.JPG 722rorygilmore.jpeg 722luke.jpeg Gilmorisms :Rory – Why would Christiane Amanpour be hanging out at the Dragonfly? :Lorelai – I don’t know. :Rory – Yeah. Remember the time when you thought saw Sandra Day O’Connor? :Taylor – Once again, this is not a "meeting," per se. We have already broken several ''Robert's Rules of Order''. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7